The Eevee Elite Wiki
Welcome to the The Eevee Elite Wiki This is the official wikia for the Eevee Elite and all its roleplaying and fanfiction awesomeness! The seven evolutions of Eevee (plus eventually Sylveon) are not to be taken lightly. Their cute looks cover up a tremendous amount of potential power, and those who join the Eevee Elite use that power for the greater good of the world. This wikia will serve as a database for the numerous characters, squadrons, tactics, battles, and everything else that manages to appear in any of the roleplaying games or fanfiction, along with many Eeveelutions who have never appeared anywhere before. Run by yours truly, 7eeveelutions. Except my name here on Wikia is Arctic Blitz. Well, whatever. But this is a wikia, after all, so anyone can add pages if they want! And especially keep a look out for my terrible typing abilities, I misspell things all the time...... [[A Quick Guide on how to create Eevee Elite Wiki pages]] - this should help anyone who has never used a Wikia before. The Eeveelutions [[Eevee]], [[Vaporeon]], [[Jolteon]], [[Flareon]], [[Espeon]], [[Umbreon]], [[Leafeon]], [[Glaceon]], and [[Sylveon]]. They are the stars of the Eevee Elite. Ranging in height and weight from 1 foot/0.3meters to more than 3 feet/1 meter tall and from a miniscule 15 pounds all the way up to 65 pounds (and the corresponding weight in kilograms, whatever that is), and with fur lengths and colors going from the furless/very short furred all the way up to very long fur and brown and black neutral-colored furs all the way through blue, yellow, red, and light purple, there is plenty of variety. There are also plenty of different abilities. Want to teleport? Grab an Espeon. Need invisibility? Espeon and Umbreon can help with that. Want to open that electronic lock? Jolteon can make it look as easy as eating a cookie. But maybe your mission is to protect that cookie...... well, unfortunately, we can't help you there. Check out the pages of each evolution for more details on what they can and can't do! Copyright Notice I'm claiming very little of what is on this wikia as my own stuff. I obviously did not create Pokemon, and many of my ideas come from books or anime- for instance, being able to store energy in crystals came from the Eragon novels, while the Railgun signature move is almost an exact copy of Mikoto Misaka's Railgun attack from the A Certain Magical Index (To Aru Majutsu no Index) anime. The Command Computer is also loosely based on the command software used by Mechcommanders in the Battletech universe. I did not create the original Winter Ninetales either, although my Ice/Fire version is different from what originally appeared on the Global Pokedex Plus adoptables website. I did, however, create the Spring, Summer, and August versions, along with the Seasonal Staraptor versions and I had a hand in the Seasonal Mienfoo's creation. I also created the Sky Jewel and most of my signature moves. But other than that, I don't claim anything on this wikia as my own- especially not the pictures! Latest activity